La vie en rose
by Abiss672
Summary: "Des nuits d'amour à plus finir, un grand bonheur qui prend sa place, heureux heureux à en mourir." Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit, depuis le couloir, des pas lourd et un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le pirate se figea, Doflamingo arrivait. Os sur Law X DOflamingo. Yaoi, Lemon, M. Songfic sur la chanson "La vie en rose" d'Edith PIAF.


Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS assez spécial puisque c'est principalement un Lemon. mon tout premier Lemon... Personnellement je n'en suis pas peu fière...

ATTENTION: le texte que vous allez lire peut heurter la sensibilité de certains à cause de certaines scènes explicites. Vous êtes donc prévenus, ne lisez pas si vous ne le souhaitez pas.

Pour les autres je vous souhaite bonne lecture et une petite review, aussi minuscule soit elle embellie toujours la journée d'une auteur !et désolé pour les fautes.

Disclamer :Rien ne m' appartient.

La vie en rose

La brise pénétra dans la chambre, faisant onduler les longs rideaux blancs d'une danse sensuelle. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, laissant les odeurs de fleurs et des cuisines embaumer délicatement la pièce. Pas un seul bruit ne venait perturber le calme ambiant, mis à part celui des oiseaux. Un homme dormait paisiblement, à travers les draps de soies, appréciant la légère brise qui chatouillait ses joues. L'homme aux cheveux bruns remuant légèrement, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à ce réveiller. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent à travers le château. Un second homme vient ouvrir la porte avec délicatesse, un plateau argent entre les mains où reposait un verre de jus d'orange ainsi que quelques friandises pour le petit déjeuner. Le jeune homme qui était allongé se réveilla précipitamment. Il essaya de sortir du lit mais des menottes en granit marin le tenaient attaché aux barreaux du lit. Le serveur ne sembla pas étonné de cette brusque saute humeur puisqu'il continua machinalement son chemin vers le lit du prisonnier. Il déposa avec douceur le plateau sur la table de chevet à droite du brun, qui le regarda, abasourdit.

- le jeune maître ne va pas tarder à arriver, monsieur Law.

Ce dernier se raidit alors dans son lit, tentant de se défaire de ses chaînes alors que le serveur repartait d'un pas lent vers les cuisines, refermant la grande porte derrière lui.

Law entendit alors les pas de l'homme s'éloigner et tenta alors de tirer sur les chaînes avec toute sa force mais ne réussit toujours pas à s'en défaire. Les bruits des chaînes résonnèrent dans toute la chambre un bruit désagréable et métallique. Le coeur de Law s'emballa rapidement, sentant le danger arriver. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait rester attaché dans ce lit, seul avec le "Jeune maître". Il remua de toute ses forces, de la sueur apparaissant sur son front. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit, depuis le couloir, des pas lourds et un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le pirate se figea sur place, Doflamingo arrivait. br /br /La poignée de la porte tourna doucement sur elle-même, comme au ralentit. Et alors que la porte s'ouvrait doucement dans un léger grincement, le coeur de Trafalgar Law manqua un battement.

"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens"

Doflamingo pénétra dans la chambre sans un bruit. Alors qu'il refermait avec délicatesse la porte derrière lui, il avança vers un escargot. Il appuya sur sa tête négligemment et le petit animal commença à entonner une chose que Law connaissait parfaitement, pour l'avoir entendu pendant des années étant rose se retourna avec souplesse vers son "invité" et le scruta. La profondeur de son regard et la position de faiblesse où était Law obligea le médecin à baisser les yeux.

"Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche"

Doflamingo scruta le pirate. Il n'avait pas changé. Les même cheveux noirs corbeaux, le même parfum, les mêmes yeux de je-m'en-foutiste, les mêmes abdominaux, les mêmes tatouages sur son corps musclé mais toujours fin, la même odeur enivrante qui lui faisait tant tourner la tête. Il était là, devant lui, à sa merci, attaché. Il pouvait tout faire de lui. Il lui appartenait. Son sourire s'agrandit.

"Voilà le portrait sans retouche"

Law déglutit. Ses mains serraient le plus fort possible les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier, avec toujours ce petit espoir vain de réussir à s'échapper. Il regarda le corsaire avancer vers lui, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, la langue dehors, signe d'excitation. Excitation. Oui, Doflamingo était excité, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Law savait pertinemment qu'il n'y louperait pas cette fois.

"De l'homme auquel j'appartiens"

Law se surprit à douter une seconde. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment y échapper? Sa tête lui hurlait d'essayer de s'enfuir, de se débattre, de le tuer. Son coeur lui chuchotait de rester sur le lit et d'écarter les cuisses.

"Quand il me prend dans ces bras

Il me parle tout bas

Je vois la vie en rose"

Doflamingo s'assit doucement sur le lit où se trouvait un Law torse nu, enchaîné. Son excitation s'agrandit lorsqu'il regarda de plus près la peau laiteuse et tatoué du chirurgien. Une envie d'y faire courir ses doigts lui vrilla le crâne. Alors, il commença à le caresser. Law frissonna quelques secondes suite au touché mais s'habitua vite, bizarrement habitué. Le rose se pencha un peu plus sur sur le capitaine, plongeant son visage dans les cheveux en bataille du plus jeune. Il inspira profondément l'odeur du brun qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis, il se souvient. Ce besoin d'être toujours auprès de lui, de sentir sa chair, son corps, sa peau, son parfum à chaque instant de la journée. De le sentir gémir sous ses caresses, de le sentir perdre pied avec lui, et lui seule.

Ses mains se dirigèrent vers le dos de Law, qu'il caressa autant qu'il put. Law se arqua doucement sous ses caresses et alors qu'il tentait de résister le plus possible, il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

"Il me dit des mots d'amour,

des mots de tous les jours,

Et ça me fait quelque chose"

Doflamingo colla le plus possible son bassin à celui du chirurgien, qu'il puisse sentir toute son excitation. Le membre du rose, si près du sien, fit perdre la tête à Law qui ferma les yeux, balançant la tête en arrière, retenant un soupir en ce mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'abandonnait à Doflamingo. Le corsaire s'approcha de l'oreille du brun et lui chuchota quelques mots, tout en faisant descendre sa main vers son pantalon.

"Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens. A moi, et à personne d'autre. Je ne partage pas. Tu es à moi".

Law frissonna, sentant une main s'introduire dans son pantalon.

"Il est entré dans mon coeur,

Une part de bonheur

Dont je connait la cause"

Les sens de Law explosèrent sous les caresses du plus âgé. Il comprenait. Il avait essayé pendant des années d'oublier le plus âgé, s'abandonnant dans les bras de femmes et d'hommes quelconques, mais jamais, jamais, il n'avait réellement oublié ses sensations. Ses caresses, son corps au dessus du sien, son parfum, ses cheveux, son rire. Jamais il n'avait prit son pied comme il prenait son pied avec Doflamingo. Jamais. et il ne pouvait jamais lui résister.

"C'est lui pour moi.

Moi pour lui dans la vie

Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie".

Ses paroles résonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Tu es à moi, à personne d'autre, tu m'appartiens et je t'appartiens, pour la vie.

Law gémit une fois de plus sous les caresses de son amant. Celui-ci commença à lui masser son membre déjà fou, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, frottant son membre à celui de Law.

"Et dès que je l'aperçois

Alors je sens en moi

Mon coeur qui bat"

-Regardes

L'ordre avait été formulé avec douceur mais aucune protestation n'était possible. Law ouvrit difficilement les yeux, alors que Doflamingo faisait de lents vas et viens sur son membre durcit.

Doflamingo plongea ses yeux dans celui de son amant, stoppant tout mouvement. Il fonça sur sa bouche d'un geste brusque, s'emparant de sa langue, tournoyant follement avec, faisant de rapides mouvements sur le membre de Law qui s'affola. Law arqua le dos sous le plaisir, alors qu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir résister bien coeur tambourina à toute vitesse tandis que Doflamingo coupa le baiser pour lui laisser reprendre sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus haletante.

"Des nuits d'amours à plus finir

Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place

Des ennuis des chagrins, des phases"

Doflamingo déboutonna lentement le pantalon de Law qu'il fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pièce qui abritait depuis des années leurs ébats. Parfois doux, parfois sensuelles, parfois bestiaux. Toujours selon l'humeur du plus âgé.

"Heureux, heureux à en mourir "

L'esprit de Law ne pouvait plus suivre. Il avait envie, encore une fois, qu'il vienne en lui, qu'il soit sien, qu'il lui appartienne comme il disait. Qu'il ressente ce désir si intense, cette explosion des sens qui rend fou. Trafalgar était heureux. Mais seulement quand il était avec lui, dans ce lit, à se faire prendre comme une vierge. Pitoyable. Mais si jouissif.

"Quand il me prend dans ses bras,

Il me parle tout bas

Je vois la vie en rose...

Il me dit des mots d'amours

des mots de tous les jours,

Et ça me fait quelque chose.

Il est entré dans mon coeur,

une part de bonheur

Dont je connais la cause.

C'est toi pour moi. Moi pour toi

Dans la vie, il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie..."

Le lit cognait avec autant de force dans le mur qu'en mettait Doflamingo dans ses coups de reins. Il était à lui, maintenant, encore. Il agrippai les hanches du brun de toute ses forces, s'en servant pour donner ses coups de reins. Il le pénétrait avec passion, avec rage, avec fureur, comme un obsédé, il le voulait, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, le sentir en lui, le sentir à lui. Les gémissements de Law s'étaient transformés en hurlement de plaisirs sous les assauts du rose. Son dos se arquait, sa tête était en arrière, il perdait pied complètement, accueillant les orgasmes à bras ouvert, hurlant le nom de son tortionnaire qui s'en délectait. Doflamingo donna un dernier coup de rien, un dernier orgasme à Law qui hurla à en perdre haleine dans la chambre.

"Et dès que je l'aperçoit,

alors je sens en moi

Mon coeur qui bat..."


End file.
